Naruto: The Rise of a Legend
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Okay after this I'm going say I will do one more new story and then after I will hopefully get back to updating my stories. So, yeah two more new stories and then updates. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'I have to hurry; I don't have much time!' Thought Minato Namikaze as he went through a series handseals.

With him was his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, who was currently on the ground with her Adamantine Sealing Chains sprouting from her back. Their newborn son, Naruto, was somehow sleeping peacefully while laying on a ceremonial alter. And above them, was the Kyūbi no Kitsune, which was currently restrained by Kushina's chains. Along with a barrier surrounding them, preventing the Kyūbi from making an escape, while also preventing anyone from getting in.

Currently, Minato was in the middle of performing a jutsu to seal the Kyūbi away with, while the Masked Man's words echoed in his head, telling him that he would return. He couldn't let him get the Kyūbi again, knowing nothing good would come of it. So, Minato planned to seal half of the Kyūbi within himself, while sealing the other half within Naruto. That way, his would have power needed to fight the Masked Man in the future.

Kushina was against it of course, not wanting her son to suffer the burden of being a Jinchūriki, but Minato had managed to convince her otherwise. Though even now, she was still reluctantly and would prefer to take the Kyūbi down with her.

Though due to being lost in his thoughts, along with the urgency of the situation, Minato was unaware he made a slight mistake in a handseal, before clapping his hands together.

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" Minato said, as the Shinigami appeared behind him and removed his soul from his body.

'Now, to seal half of it within myself.' Minato thought, as he let out a grunt when the Shinigami's arm shot through his body and grabbed hold of the Kyūbi, before ripped part of it out and sealed it within Minato's stomach, which was represented by a swirl-like seal appearing there.

'Huh…funny, I thought I'd be more tired from that.' Thought Minato, as he was expecting his body to feel like it was being overloaded from sealing Kyūbi in himself, even if it's only half of the Bijū.

Unknown to Minato, due to the mistake he made in one of his handseals, he didn't seal half of the Kyūbi into himself, but only the soul of the beast. Leaving behind only the Kyūbi's Chakra.

'Now, to seal the other half into Naruto with the Eight Trigram Seal.' Thought Minato, before letting out another grunt as the Shinigami grabbed the Kyūbi's Chakra and placed it within Naruto, leaving behind the Eight Trigram Seal

With the sealing complete, the Shinigami grabbed Minato's soul and devoured it, ending the Yondaime Hokage's life.

Falling to the ground, the last thing Minato saw was his wife and son. All while feeling relieved, knowing Naruto will be able to one day use the Kyūbi's power.

Kushina panted in relief as her chains vanished, though the barrier remained for now, before grimacing in pain, knowing that she's running out of time. Even with her Uzumaki lifeforce, she was a Jinchūriki that had her Tailed Beast extracted, and it'll only be a matter of time before she died.

'I just have…one thing to do.' Kushina thought, while moving closer to where her baby was.

Looking at his peaceful face made Kushina give a teary smile.

"Naruto-kun…there are so many…things I want to tell you…but there's not enough time…all I can say is I love you more than…anything in the world and will always be with you, even if it's…not the way I wanted…" Kushina said, while going through a few handseals, before placing her hand over Naruto's seal and transferring the last of her Chakra, along with her soul, into the seal.

She may not be able to physically raise her son, but she'll be damned if she isn't there to see him grow up. Even if it'll be years before he enters the seal, she'll gladly wait, if it means being able to hold him in her arms.

Once the transfer was complete, Kushina collapsed onto the ground dead, though with a smile on her face, knowing she will see her son again.

With Kushina's death, the barrier vanished, allowing the former Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, along with a team of Anbu, to enter and look on sadly at their deceased Hokage and his wife, leaving their child an orphan.

"Seal away Minato and Kushina's bodies, they deserve a proper burial. And have someone find Arashi as well, he'll want to know what happened to his brother and nephew." Sarutobi said, referring to Minato's elder brother, Arashi Namikaze.

Grabbing Naruto, no one noticed that the Eight Trigram Seal gain a red glow that spread over Naruto's body, before it vanished.

No one will be aware of the consequences of Minato's mistake for several years, and by the time anyone does… it will be far too late.

*Timeskip-Four Years*

Four years have passed since the Kyūbi attack, with the village having been completely restored from the Kyūbi's rampage; but the scars and memories of those lost in the attack will always present. It was for this reason he didn't inform the village of Naruto being the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, along with some insistence from Arashi that it would only lead to trouble.

Unfortunately, Sarutobi didn't count on his old rival, Danzō, to leak the information of Naruto's Jinchūriki status to the public. By the time, the Hokage learned about it, it was already too late and the only thing he could do was place a law preventing anyone from telling the younger generation of Naruto's Jinchūriki status. Thankfully, no one had tried attacking Naruto, thanks to the presence of his uncle warding off anyone foolish enough to try.

That is, until today.

It was October Tenth, the day of the Kyūbi's Festival celebrating the fox's defeat, along with being Naruto's birthday. Normally Naruto would be kept inside during today, but this morning his uncle Arashi had been sent out on a long-term mission with no set day of when he'd be back. Arashi had told Naruto to stay inside for the day and not let anyone in. Unfortunately, Naruto was a rather curious child and he wanted to know what happened on this day that he wasn't allowed to see, so against his uncles wishes, Naruto had gone outside.

That had been a mistake, as not even ten minutes after he walked out, Naruto had found himself being chased by a mob of villagers who had spotted him. All of them eager to finally get some revenge against the Kyūbi, after being denied it for four years.

Naruto had been running for nearly an hour until he was finally cornered, and the villagers started attacking him. He could do nothing but curl up into a ball in a weak attempt to protect himself, as any attempt to try and escape only made the mob attack him more.

They had been doing this for who knows how long, and the entire time Naruto felt fear, confusion, and panic that he was being attacked for no reason, at least as far as he knew, and no one was even trying to help him. But above all that, Naruto felt angry.

It started out small, as just being upset that he was being chased. But when he was cornered and they started attacking him, with each punch, kick, and every attack, his anger grew until finally it reached its breaking point.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as they glowed red and a red aura started coming off him. That only seemed to make the villagers hit him harder, while Naruto started grunting in rage before finally…

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

*Timeskip-Three Days*

"That boy is a danger to all of Konoha and needs to be executed!" Koharu shouted as she, Hiruzen, Homura, and Danzō were gathered in their meeting room.

They had gathered to discuss the… incident three days ago concerning Naruto. Nobody knows what exactly happened, only that Anbu had found what could only be described as a massacre with bodies torn apart, blood splattered everywhere, and that center of it all was a young Naruto.

Everyone was immediately eager to blame Naruto, while either calling for his execution or banishment from Konoha, though many preferred the former rather than the latter.

"Be mindful of what you say next Koharu, Inoichi has already confirmed it was the villagers that attacked Naruto first, and he lost control." Sarutobi said, having had Inoichi look through the last memories of the deceased villagers and was able to confirm they had all attacked Naruto first, with him subconsciously using the Kyūbi's Chakra and retaliated.

"He killed over a hundred people in a single night. Whether he was in control or not is a moot point, something needs to be done, or the people will riot." Homura said calmly, knowing if they just ignored this, they'd have even more problems.

"The boy will either be banished or executed, Hiruzen. Those are your only options." Danzō said, while internally feeling annoyed at this development.

His original plan with revealing the boys Jinchūriki status to the public was that they'd beat him into submission, whether it'd be physically or emotionally. And when he was at his lowest, Danzō could easily swoop in and begin molding him into the ultimate weapon. Now that plan was completely ruined with this result.

He could no longer risk inducting the boy into ROOT, since any attempt at conditioning him into a weapon for Konoha might make the boy go berserk again. Even if he's banished, Danzō wouldn't be able to grab him, as that could also trigger another rampage. The Warhawk's best bet would be for the boy to be banished, and then leak rumors of his heritage to enemy villages. That way, if they tried capturing him, he'll likely go berserk and attack the other Hidden Villages, then he'd at least prove useful to furthering Konoha's strength by weakening their enemies.

If he died in the process, then it'll just be one less potential threat to Konoha.

Sarutobi glared at Danzō, having a feeling he knew what his old teammate was thinking. And while he didn't want to give Danzō the satisfaction of doing exactly what he wanted, he also wasn't going to execute a child for something he had no control of. But he also couldn't do nothing; if he did, there's a high chance the villagers will simply take matters into their own hands. Something that will only result in Naruto going on another rampage, one that will most likely be worse than the last one.

No matter what option he chose, he'd be dishonoring Minato and Kushina's legacy. The only positive thing would be if Naruto was banished, then there's a chance he could find his way to a town or village that would take him in, and live a normal life, with no one knowing who he is.

Sighing in resignation, the Hokage looked up before giving his answer.

*Timeskip-Three Weeks*

"What is the meaning of this?!" Demanded Arashi as he entered the Hokage's office and glared at the Hokage with his right eye, since he lost his left eye during the Third War with only a scar over it, after having returned from his long-term mission.

The first thing he had noticed when he arrived was the villagers celebrating over something. Listening in on a few conversations, Arashi had only managed to figure out that for the past three weeks, the villagers had been celebrating the fact that the 'demon' was finally gone.

It didn't take long for Arashi to find out just what they meant and had immediately went to the Hokage to get answers.

"Why is Naruto no longer in the village?" Demanded Arashi, as he slammed his hands down on the desk and glared at the Hokage, who sighed tiredly, knowing this won't be a pleasant conversation.

Sarutobi explained to Arashi all that had happened while he was gone, from Naruto being attacked, to going berserk, and finally his decision to banish him.

"And what about outside? Have you even tried stopping those…_people _from celebrating?" Arashi demanded through gritted teeth.

"What would you have me do? Ban them from celebrating, they'd just do so in their own homes, and I can't exactly knock down every single door in Konoha." Sarutobi retorted.

"Oh, so you're completely fine with the fact that for three weeks, everyone has been celebrating the fact a four-year-old boy, their own Yondaime Hokage's son, was banished from the only home he's ever known for something he can't control. Not only that, but you sent a child out into the world with no way to fend for himself!" Arashi shouted.

"I did what I thought was best to honor Minato and Kushina's memory! Would you have preferred I just executed him?!" Sarutobi demanded.

"No, but least that would have been quick. What you did was cruel, for all you know he could be dead right now from starvation or being torn apart by animals." Arashi said in disgust, before taking off his headband and throwing it on the Hokage's desk.

"I refuse to be part of a village that attacks a child and celebrates when they're thrown out alone." Arashi said, before walking out the office and leaving Konoha to hopefully find his nephew.

All while swearing revenge against Konoha for this betrayal.

*Timeskip-Twelve Years*

"Look, all I'm saying is, Orochimaru is trusting that psycho Suna Jinchūriki to help with the invasion, but what exactly are we supposed to do when he runs out of tree-huggers to kill and comes after us?" Questioned an irritated redhead, Tayuya, one of the Sound Five, the elite bodyguards of Orochimaru, as she looked at her temporary partner, Kimimaro, the leader of the Sound Five.

Normally Kimimaro wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that dared to question Orochimaru's plans. But he wouldn't deny that Gaara was a loose cannon from his few encounters the Ichibi Jinchūriki when he went with Orochimaru to his meetings with Rasa. But he was confident that his Master had a contingency plan figured out in case that were to happen. But currently, he was more focused on completing Orochimaru's orders.

The orders being for him and Tayuya to investigate some tremors that have been going off in the Land of Wind in the past few months. Normally, Kimimaro would have stayed at the base, given his illness and the need to conserve his strength. But this was one of the rare good days, where he wasn't in constant pain, and he wanted to make the most of it by fulfilling his Master's wishes.

Plus, this mission will help them in gaining Suna's trust, since this is one of the most dangerous parts of the desert, something that will help them greatly in the upcoming invasion. Plus, it will help keep the Kazekage from expecting their eventual betrayal and cause him to lower his guard.

Tayuya had mostly complained the entire time, before turning the one-sided conversation to the coming invasion, where Oto and Suna would invade and destroy Konoha during the Chūnin Exams held there. Along with Orochimaru plans to mark Sasuke Uchiha with the Curse Seal of Heaven during the Second Stage of the Chūnin Exams.

They soon arrived at a cave, where they could sense someone inside.

"Whoever you are, come out now." Kimimaro ordered.

Not a moment later, an elderly Arashi exited the cave, his hair now more grey than blonde, while his Jonin uniform looked ragged. He looked at the two strangers, before seeing the headbands with a music note.

"You, what village are you from?" Arashi questioned, not recognizing the headbands.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Don't tell me this old bastard is the one causing those tremors!" Tayuya said, not willing to believe this old man was the cause of them.

Though she fell silent at the look Kimimaro gave her before he turned back to Arashi.

"We are from Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village, and we were sent by our leader, Orochimaru-sama, to discover the source of several tremors in this area. Are you somehow involved with them?" Kimimaro questioned, while Arashi thought over what he was just told.

If these two are affiliated with Orochimaru then this could be the chance he's been waiting for to get revenge on Konoha, especially if Orochimaru knows of the power Naruto held.

"Yes, but I'm not the cause of them, my nephew is. If you take us to Orochimaru, I'm sure he'd be pleased." Arashi said.

"Hmm, very well. Where is your nephew?" Kimimaro questioned, willing to give this man a chance to prove himself.

Besides, if this nephew of his was strong enough to create tremors felt all the way in Oto, then he could prove useful to Orochimaru.

Just then, the ground started shaking before a massive antlion burst out of the ground and hissed at the three.

"Wow, you are one ugly fucker aren't you." Tayuya stated as she reached for her flute, while Kimimaro's bones emerged from his body

Arashi seeing a chance to get their interest shouted

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Far away, sitting on a stone pillar, Naruto looked up from his meal before shooting off.

Faster than Tayuya and Kimimaro could follow, the antlion was sent flying away from them as they looked on in shock as they saw Naruto floating in the air. Tayuya stared at Naruto in shock at the casual display of strength, and at Naruto's appearance.

For starters, he was really tall, taller than anyone Tayuya's seen, and had rock hard muscles on every part of his body, long shaggy blonde hair that reached down to his upper back, whisker marks on each cheek, lightly tanned skin, while wearing ragged pants and a red pelt tied around his waist. The most notable features though were several scars on his body. A scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an X-shaped scar on his left pectoral reaching over his left shoulder, along with two more smaller ones on the upper-left of his abdomen.

Tayuya will also silently admit that he is rather hot, in a wild and animalistic sort of way.

Though she also took notice of the metal collar around his neck.

Kimimaro though was simply thinking that Orochimaru would definitely wish to meet these people.

*Later-Oto*

"Orochimaru-sama, both Kimimaro and Tayuya have returned, and it looks like they brought some guests with them." Kabuto said to his leader, who stood within his quarters looking out the window.

"Is that so? Send them in Kabuto." Orochimaru said, with Kabuto nodding and brought the four in.

"Here they are Orochimaru-sama." Said Kabuto.

Turning around, Orochimaru raised a brow when he saw Arashi who, despite his advanced aged, Orochimaru could recognize, while Naruto looked around the room with a look of curiosity.

"Well, well Arashi. Never did I think I'd see you again. Tell me, why it is you are here with who I can only guess is Minato's brat?" Orochimaru questioned.

"I'm sure you are aware of the events that lead to us both leaving Konoha, Orochimaru." Said Arashi, with Orochimaru nodding as his spies have informed him.

"Yes, yes, the boy had lost control and gone on a rampage, with him being banished as a result, while you left to find him. But what does this have to do with me?" Demanded Orochimaru.

"I'll be blunt, you hate Konoha, we hate Konoha, and all three of us want revenge. If you allow us to join you, I'm sure we could be of use to you in destroying the village. Naruto especially, with his power." Arashi said, while Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the older brother of the Yondaime Hokage.

"You're saying he could go berserk again; you've brought a threat into my village?!" Orochimaru demanded, with Arashi acting quickly.

"Please there's no need to worry, I swear! If that happened, I have this." Said Arashi, as he pulled out a remote and showing it to Orochimaru, while Naruto became visibly unnerved at seeing the remote and grabbed at his collar, which Tayuya noticed, making her narrow her eyes.

"The collar is of my own design. It has a strong electrical current, so if he ever loses control, I can stop him." Arashi said, successfully ensuring to Orochimaru that Naruto wasn't a threat.

"Interesting, perhaps you can prove useful to me. And what is your name boy?" Orochimaru questioned, having never really bothered learning his name.

Naruto just looked at him blinking, before looking away.

"Please forgive Naruto, sir. He's not very sociable, I doubt he even remembers his time in Konoha." Arashi said, hoping that his nephew didn't offend the Sannin in any way.

"Hmph. Very well, I will allow you both into Oto. Kabuto, reward Kimimaro and Tayuya for bringing these two to me. And then take these two to get cleaned up and given some informs." Said Orochimaru.

Nodding, Kabuto pulled out two scrolls of Ryo and tossed them to Tayuya and Kimimaro, the latter of whom just tossed his aside, which Tayuya grabbed, not needing any reward besides his Master's approval.

*Later*

After bathing and getting some new clothes, Naruto and Arashi entered the Commons Room, where most of the Oto Ninja were eating.

"Yo blondie, over here!" Tayuya said, standing up from her table and waving at them.

Normally Tayuya wasn't a very sociable person, but she was interested in finding out more about this guy and his rather…unique personality.

Walking over, Arashi sat down while Tayuya looking over Naruto's new clothes. Black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, purple form fitting pants, and black armbands with white ridges. and black chest armor with a green midsection and shoulder pads. Arashi, meanwhile, wore the standard Oto uniform.

"Hey nice outfit, better than what most of the dumbasses here wear. Though you might want to consider ditching the fur…" Tayuya said, before reaching to take it off, only for Naruto to get angry when she touched it.

"It stays on!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone to turn towards the shout, while Tayuya recoiled back at the sudden anger from the normally calm teen.

"Okay damn, so that things important to you." Tayuya muttered, while touching the fur more gently, amazed at how soft it was.

Just then, Tayuya growled quietly in annoyance when she Sakon walking over, his face slightly red and she could just smell the Sake on him.

"Hey Tayuya, why don't come sit with me, sweetheart." Sakon said, causing Tayuya to clench her fists.

Given the fact that she was one of the few girls in Oto at the moment, she has to deal with dumbasses coming on to her. Most were easy enough to ward off, but ones like Sakon were harder since they weren't afraid of her.

"Back off you two headed fucker, before I shove both your heads up your shared ass!" Tayuya growled, causing Sakon to scowl and grab her arm.

"Well I wasn't asking!" Sakon said.

Seeing this Naruto's expression darkened as he started getting angry, before managing to get control of it and walk up to Sakon, getting his attention.

"What, you got a problem?" Sakon said, as Naruto took a breath before responding.

"I do."

"Big mistake!" Sakon said, before punching Naruto's chest, only for him to not even flinch.

Sakon punched him several more times, before Naruto grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air with a fierce scowl as his eyes a flashed dark amber and gave a roar. Until suddenly, Naruto was electrocuted as his collar activated and dropped Sakon.

"Woah! Are you alright?!" Tayuya asked once the collar turned off.

Once seeing that he was alright, Tayuya glared at Arashi and saw him holding the remote.

"What's the big idea shocking him like that, you old fuck?!" Tayuya demanded.

"It's necessary to keep him under control." Retorted Arashi, while pocketing the controller.

"Bullshit, he's only like this because of how you raised him, asshole!" Said Tayuya.

While Tayuya will admit she's a sadistic bitch, who saw her enemies as trash, she did get particularly pissed off when seeing others treat their family like shit. Call it a result from her own shitty childhood.

"You may have helped us, but don't think you know anything about us. From now, stay away from me and my nephew, got it girl." Arashi said lowly, before turning to take his leave.

Tayuya glared at Arashi silently, before turning away from him, with her arms crossed as Arashi left the room.

Once he was gone, Tayuya looked at Naruto with a smirk, before showing him the remote to his collar, surprising him that she managed to steal it.

"Here's what I think of that old bastard and his threats." Tayuya said, before dropping the remote on the ground, and crushing it under her foot.

*Later*

After the fiasco in the Commons room, Tayuya had taken Naruto back to her room, where he was now eating his weight in snack bars. It made Tayuya wonder just what he ate before coming here, and how long he's lived in the wilderness.

"What is this?" Naruto questioned, getting Tayuya's attention and saw he was holding a container of water.

"Huh? Ordinary water, don't tell me you've never had water before?" Tayuya said, not willing to believe he's never had water, despite living in a desert for most of his life.

Swirling it around, Naruto immediately gulped all the water down, much to Tayuya's amazement.

"That was good water." Stated Naruto.

"By the way, thanks for earlier. Sakon's an arrogant asshole, just because he's the leader of the Sound Four, even though Kimimaro kicked his ass." Tayuya said.

Naruto looked at Tayuya for a moment, before looking at his pelt and placing a hand on it.

"This is Ba's ear." Naruto said, getting Tayuya's attention.

"That fur you wear?" Tayuya asked, with Naruto giving a small nod.

"Me and Ba got along great back home. It was scary when it got mad, but I got over that, and I started to train by avoiding Ba's teeth. We became like good friends, but my uncle didn't like that one bit. He said that being friends with Ba wasn't training but playing. My uncle cut Ba's ear off with a big shuriken, making it angry with him and me. After that, Ba was never the same again. That's why I decided to keep Ba's ear, to remember when we were friends." Naruto said as he gripped the fur, while Tayuya looked at him in amazement, both at how much he just said at once and how…different he was from what she originally thought.

When she first saw him knock away that giant bug, she thought he was some strong fighter that enjoyed combat. But hearing him talk about that fur and where it came from, Tayuya saw he was, in a way, pure.

"Do you even like fighting or just do what that old bastards says? If so, you should have ditched him long ago." Tayuya said.

"You shouldn't say such bad things about him, he is my uncle." Naruto said with a small frown.

Tayuya could only look at Naruto in disbelief, before sighing in frustration. But even so, she's still interested in finding out more about him.

*Timeskip-Two Months*

Orochimaru smirked as he looked over at Konoha being attacked by the combined forces of Suna and Oto. It was a truly beautiful sight, watching his former village being destroyed.

'It'll be even more beautiful when I can gaze upon their corpses.' Orochimaru thought, before turning his gaze to his former sensei and teammates.

While it had been surprising to see Tsunade of all people back in Konoha, it only made Orochimaru pleased that he'll get to see three of the people he hates the most lying dead on the ground. Even better, with the person who does the killing is.

"Isn't this quite the reunion, the Sannin and their teacher together again." Orochimaru said mockingly.

"And once we're done, there will be only two Sannin left Orochimaru." Said Jiraiya, while glaring at his former teammate.

"Kukuku, while I would love nothing more than to kill you personally Jiraiya, I always believed in the more…personal touch to these sorts of things. Instead, I have the perfect opponent to end not only you three, but all of Konoha as well." Orochimaru said, before snapping his fingers, causing both Arashi and Naruto to appear.

Sarutobi looked in shock seeing them, even if they were older, he recognized Naruto and Arashi; while Jiraiya and Tsunade were just confused as to who they were.

"Sensei, who are these people?" Tsunade asked, with Sarutobi not responding, still in shock.

"A-Arashi, Naruto." Sarutobi said, with Jiraiya looking at him in shock at hearing those names.

"Yes, that's right Sarutobi, we've returned for our revenge! You betrayed not only us, but Minato and Kushina by throwing their son away like trash! Now, it will be by his hands you meet your end!" Arashi said, while pointing at the Sandaime and two Sannin.

"Now! Do it Naruto, attack them!"

In response to his uncle's anger, Naruto clenched his fists and gave a loud shout unleashing his power before charging forward.

Though unknown to everyone, this fight will lead to the creation of the ultimate warrior, one who will stand above all others, one who will become…

Legendary.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep if you haven't guessed yet this Naruto is based on Broly from the new movie only he's not a Saiyan and instead his power comes from the fact he has all of the Kyuubi's Chakra merged with him. He'll have access to his own Wrath State and his own version of Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan, or Full Power Super Saiyan, forms and he'll have the Storm Style Kekkei Genkai to substitute Ki attacks. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since I updated this, but I'm glad to finally have another chapter out. Here we'll be seeing Naruto face off against Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, along with tapping into more of his power. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade had no time to react, as Naruto rushed them, with the first one to be targeted by the blonde, being Tsunade. Who only had a second to raise her arms to block Naruto's punch, only to grunt, when she was still sent flying off the roof of the Kage Booth.

Landing on a roof in the village, Tsunade quickly jumped back, when Naruto followed after her. With Tsunade raising her leg and kicking him back, away from her, giving the Senju time to get some distance. Only to be surprised, when Naruto recovered from her kick, before speeding towards her, with the most surprising part being that he was actually flying!

'He can fly!' Tsunade thought, having only thought the Tsuchikage had such a Jutsu.

Tsunade had no time to block Naruto's punch this time, as she was sent skidding across the rooftop, right before he was on her again, throwing punch after punch. With the Sannin now being more prepared, and began deflecting them, before seeing an opportunity to uppercut Naruto in his chin, with the teen's head snapping back. The Senju quickly following up by kicking him in the chest again, knocking him back.

"You should learn to respect your seniors brat!" Said Tsunade, before punching Naruto in the side of the head, knocking him off to the side into a building.

Believing that Naruto was taken care of, Tsunade was about to return to the arena to deal with Orochimaru, so she can finally leave this damn village. Only to be shocked, when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her, shouting as he gave his own uppercut, sending her flying into the air. With the Uzumaki following in pursuit of her.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Orochimaru watched this beside Arashi with a neutral expression. While he admits it's impressive that Naruto was able to keep up with Tsunade, it was diminished by the fact that his former teammate also hasn't trained for nearly two decades. Now she was simply relying on her superior strength, rather than actual strategy and fighting styles.

"I must admit, it's actually a little impressive that your nephew is able to keep with Tsunade, as even with her diminished skills, she's still no slouch in terms of power. And yet, Naruto has never actually fought another person, correct?" Orochimaru asked, noticing how Naruto seemed to be growing more adapted to Tsunade's attacks, the longer the battle went on.

"Only in training matches, with me." Answered Arashi, with Orochimaru raising a brow at this, as he glanced at Arashi for a moment, before looking back at the fight.

"Well, fighting someone of your level isn't that impressive." Orochimaru stated, knowing that while Arashi was a powerful Jōnin, he wasn't in the same league as the Sannin, or his famed brother.

The Snake Sannin then smirked, as he saw Naruto deliver an axe kick to Tsunade, sending her crashing back to the ground, in a crater.

"But it seems he's quick to adapt, as well." Added Orochimaru, seeing that Naruto possessed a natural affinity for fighting, with the more he fought, the stronger he gets.

Naruto roared, as he flew down towards Tsunade and reared his fist back to attack her, only for Tsunade to do the same, as their punches slammed into each other, creating a shockwave. The Senju throwing another punch at Naruto, only for him to block, with his free arm, before pulling back his fist and aiming to punch her again.

With Tsunade raising her arms to block the attack, before jumping onto a building, so she can slam her clasped fists down onto his head. Only for Naruto to block her strike as well, but still be launched back to the ground. Flaring his power, Naruto flew straight towards Tsunade, who was ready for his attack. Only for Naruto to vanish and reappear right behind her, slamming his fist into the side of her head, knocking her back. With the Uzumaki chasing after her once again, the two soon becoming locked in a stalemate, with their hands clasped together.

Tsunade soon had enough, before activating her Strength of a Hundred Seal, as the seal on her forehead spread out over her body. Naruto saw this, and tried putting some distance between them, only to find that Tsunade's grip on his hands was much stronger.

"Just go down, you stupid runt!" Tsunade shouted, before headbutting Naruto, stunning him long enough to punch him right in the face, sending the teen crashing through several buildings.

Naruto dug his hands into the ground, coming to a skidding stop, glaring up at Tsunade as all her injuries healed themselves. Shouting again, Naruto rushed Tsunade, appearing behind her to attack, only for the Senju to slam her fist into his face, knocking him back. This time, with Tsunade knocking Naruto around the village, with her increased strength and speed. While the whiskered blonde attempting to attack her, only for the Sannin to grab his head, and smash her knee into his face. Before bringing him up, and punching him as well. All while the Uzumaki's eyes started to turn a dark amber color, like they did before.

"I don't where the hell you came from, but you're just pissing me off, you brat!" Said Tsunade, with Naruto shouting as he reared his fist back and slammed it into her, with the Senju managing to block the strike, but couldn't stop herself from being sent flying back into a building

With Naruto following after her, slamming his fist into her arms, as he began pushing her through dozens of buildings. Once that stopped, the two began clashing against each other, with Naruto launching several energy blasts at Tsunade. Which, while surprising the woman, she managed to dodge the barrage of attacks.

"What are those attacks, he's using? I don't believe I've ever seen Jutsu, quite like that." Said Orochimaru, frowning at the attacks Naruto was using.

"That's Naruto's Ranton Kekkei Genkai. I don't know how he does it, but he's able to instinctually combine Water and Lightning Chakra together to form those attacks, he doesn't need to use handsigns, or regular Jutsu, like anyone else. He just…does it." Arashi replied, with Orochimaru humming in curiosity.

"And can he manipulate the weather, if he so chooses?" Orochimaru questioned, with Arashi looking uncomfortable at the question.

"Well, yes, he can. But…only during certain…situations." Said Arashi, knowing that only happened, when Naruto got really angry.

Back with the fight, Tsunade had managed to regain the upper hand against Naruto, and was knocking him around the village, eventually ending up at a training ground, with a lake. With Naruto crashing against a small island, in the middle of the lake.

Naruto grunted and twitched, as he laid on the ground, trying to move to continue the fight.

"Do yourself a favor, and stay down, brat." Tsunade said, tired of fighting some kid, with Naruto getting up to his knees and grabbed his head, with his amber eyes slowly turning blood red, as his pupils narrowed into slits.

Seeing he was refusing to stay down, Tsunade made a "Tsk" noise, before going over, and picking up a gigantic boulder.

"Fine, if you won't stay down, I'll put you down!" Shouted Tsunade, before jumping up and throwing the boulder at Naruto, intent to either crush him or drown him, as long as he stayed down.

"Wait Tsunade, don't do it!" Jiraiya yelled, running to stop Tsunade from possibly killing Minato and Kushina's son.

But he was too late, as Tsunade threw the boulder at Naruto, which slammed into him, destroying the mini island, and pushing him down to the bottom of the lake.

Naruto sank to the bottom of the lake, as memories suddenly started flooding his mind.

"_Demon!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Just die monster!"_

"_No one wants you here!"_

"_Go back to hell!"_

"_This for our families!"_

"_I'll put you down!"_

Clenching his fists, Naruto's body became covered in a red-orange aura, his whisker marks being darker and more jagged, his canines elongated, and his nails grew into claws. Naruto's eyes then snapped open, as he roared.

Back on the surface, Jiraiya and Tsunade watched as the lake began rocking back and forth madly, making them tense at what was happening. Before the water began being pulled into a single point, forming a giant whirlpool. Before a red-orange beam shot out into the sky, as the two Sannin saw the transformed Naruto at the center of the whirlpool, the teen roaring unleashing gale force winds forcing them to shield their faces.

"What the hell is this, Jiraiya?!" Tsunade demanded.

"How should I know?! The only thing it could be, is that he's tapping into the Kyūbi's power! But it shouldn't anywhere near this powerful!" Said Jiraiya, knowing this far surpassed any other Initial Jinchūriki Form he's seen before, as if Naruto's already tapped into four tails worth of power.

Not knowing, that due to Naruto possessing only the full unrestrained power of the Kyūbi, this was just his Initial Jinchūriki Form.

Naruto floated into the air, with his head lowered before it snapped up, with his mouth wide open, charging another blast, which he shot towards the Sannin. With Jiraiya and Tsunade just barely able to dodge it, while watching in shock, as it tore through the surrounding area, before shooting off into the sky, in a massive explosion.

"If that had hit the ground…the entire village would have been wiped out…" Jiraiya said, shocked at the sheer destructive power, from just one attack.

Seeing this, Tsunade rushed Naruto, to take him out quickly, before he could grow even more powerful. But when she slammed her fist into his face, Tsunade was shocked, when Naruto hadn't even so much as budged.

'Th-that's impossible! I put all my strength into that punch!' Tsunade thought, knowing such a blow from her would reduce a person's head to paste, but instead, she actually felt more pain shoot through her hand.

Then, before Tsunade could react, Naruto gave his own punch, sending her flying back towards the village.

'This is bad, I need to summon Fukasaku and Shima, now!' Thought Jiraiya, while biting his thumb and drawing blood on around his eyes, before clasping his hands together to begin gathering the necessary Chakra.

Meanwhile, Naruto flew after Tsunade and began attacking her repeatedly, his attacks being more brutal and merciless, with his reawakened anger. With the Senju being unable to block his attacks, before with a shout, Naruto wrapped a hand around Tsunade's face, hitting her with a pointblank blast that sent her smashing right into the ground.

"Well now, where exactly did this come from?" Orochimaru asked, pleased at this new development.

He had initially been disappointed, when he saw that Naruto appeared to be defeated by Tsunade, and was prepared to go with his original plan of resurrecting the past Hokage. But stopped, when he felt Naruto's new power, and saw him begin to ruthlessly attack Tsunade.

"I believe this is his Initial Jinchūriki Form, tapping into part of the Kyūbi's power." Answered Arashi.

"Really? I don't recall the form being quite this powerful." Said Orochimaru, having his own knowledge on the forms a Jinchūriki can take, depending on how much Chakra of their Bijū they tap into.

And while the Initial Form does grant a boost in power, not to the extent Naruto now had.

"I can only guess that the greater power, may have resulted from Naruto reawakening his memories from when he was a child, and being attacked by the villagers. The rage he unlocked, must have allowed him to use more power than normal, while not turning into a full Tailed Beast Cloak." Arashi theorized, with the Snake Sannin humming in thought.

'Hmm, so rage and anger are the key.' Orochimaru thought, feeling that while Naruto's current power is impressive, he felt there was more to it, and Orochimaru wanted to see what he can really do.

Back with the fight, Tsunade groaned and panted, feeling her injuries healing much slower than normal, even with her Strength of a Hundred Seal activated. She then looked up, and gulped when she saw Naruto floating in the air, as he glared down at her. His power rising by the moment, with his hair now spiking up, while creating another energy blast to hit her with, intent to reduce her to ash.

"Hey!" Jiraiya shouted, now having the two Toad Elders on his shoulders, and several toad-like features, while jumping on top of a building, getting Naruto's attention.

"So, that's Minato's brat, is it." Said Fukasaku, while looking up at Naruto, with Jiraiya nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, that's him." Jiraiya replied.

"Well what happened, to make him like this?" Shima questioned, practically feeling the rage coming off of Naruto.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping to try and get through whatever brainwashing, that Orochimaru and Arashi used on him. And I'll need your help to get him to hold still long enough, to talk to him." Jiraiya said, with Fukasaku and Shima nodding, wanting to help Minato's son.

Naruto then roared again and charged Jiraiya, with the Toad Sage doing the same as they engaged a quick fight, before Naruto kicked Jiraiya away, while flying after him as he did so. The Uzumaki launching dozens of blasts at Jiraiya, who quickly dodged all of them.

"Earth Style: Earth-Style Wall!" Jiraiya said, going through handsigns and slamming his hands on the ground, creating a large stone wall between him and Naruto, only for the teen to smash right through the wall a moment later, burying his fist in Jiraiya's face, launching him back.

"Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu!" Said Jiraiya, as his hair rapidly lengthened and wrapped around Naruto, holding him in place, though Jiraiya gritted his teeth, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold him long.

"Any day now would be good!" Jiraiya said to Fukasaku and Shima, wanting them to cast their Genjutsu soon, before Naruto broke free.

"Don't rush Jiraiya-boy! We need to find the right harmony, otherwise it won't work!" Said Fukasaku.

"Just hold him a little longer." Shima said.

"I'm trying to! But he's-AAAAHH!" Jiraiya screamed, when Naruto suddenly grabbed him by his hair and started swinging him around, before slamming him repeatedly into the ground.

"For! The! Love! Of! Kami! Hurry!" Shouted Jiraiya, unable to get a moment to free himself.

"We have it! Now Shima!" Fukasaku said, as both toads took a deep breath.

"Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant!"

Suddenly, Naruto froze, as he was placed under the Genjutsu, now surrounded by four toad samurai trapping him within a barrier.

While outside the illusion, Jiraiya sighed in relief that he was now free, and stood up, looking at Naruto.

"Can he still hear me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, he can still hear you, hopefully the Genjutsu will hold long enough for you to get through to him." Fukasaku replied, with Jiraiya nodding in agreement, before approaching Naruto.

"Hey kid. Look, I know you think we're enemies, but we're not, I knew your parents, I even trained your father. And I don't know what Arashi and Orochimaru have told you, but they wouldn't have wanted you acting like this, being used like an attack dog. We can stop this right now, and get you help, alright." Jiraiya said, raising his hands non-threateningly, hoping that his words were getting through to Naruto, as he seemed to be relaxing, slightly.

"We can fix this, and you can come home, alright. Konoha is your home." Said Jiraiya, only to stop, when he saw Naruto suddenly tense up, and his body began shaking.

"I think you made him angry, Jiraiya-boy." Shima said, upon seeing Naruto's eyes glow and his rage increasing even further.

Before Jiraiya could do anything, Naruto unleashed a loud roar as he broke through the Genjutsu restraining him, his aura shooting off of him. Jiraiya was about to get away, only to suddenly find himself being the one, who was frozen in place.

'Wh-what the?! D-did he c-copy th-the G-Genjutsu? N-no, it's…it's something else…he's holding me in place…with his energy!' Jiraiya thought, shocked when he saw Naruto's energy was now surrounding him, and holding him in place.

While he didn't replicate the Genjutsu itself, he was able to create a technique that had the same affect, in just moments. Something like that was practically unheard of, with only someone with the Sharingan able to copy Jutsu, in such a way.

'But he didn't copy it. He was able to replicate it, with an entirely new technique. To have that kind of aptitude for combat…he's a born fighter.' Thought Jiraiya, just as Naruto smashed his fist into his face, sending him flying across the village.

Naruto grunted as his power continued rising, before he flew into the air and gave a loud shout, expelling hundreds of red and blue balls of Chakra that floated around him. The teen then lifted his arms into the air, as the red and blue Chakra began condensing into a large swirling purple sphere of energy, while creating a large flurry of wind.

Seeing this, Jiraiya's eyes widened in horrified realization at what Naruto was doing, and quickly pulled out a scroll. Preparing a seal, to hopefully try and at least contain the blast.

Back at the arena, Orochimaru made a handsign to the Sound Four, who had remained hidden since the invasion started. With them jumping up, and proceeded to use the Four Violet Flames Formation, with them on the inside.

'Damn, I didn't think that blondie would be this strong.' Tayuya thought, while looking at Naruto as he created a Tailed Beast Bomb.

She had been shocked, when the fighting started, even more so when she felt his power start growing further than it already was. Though, while she was impressed at his strength, Tayuya still frowned, since part of her couldn't help but feel like Naruto didn't even want to fight. And he was only doing so, because his asshole of an uncle was forcing him to.

'You are definitely a strange on, blondie.' Thought Tayuya, while looking at Naruto.

Naruto soon finished charging the Tailed Beast Bomb, and with a shout, threw it straight down at Konoha, much to everyone's horror.

'Damn it!' Jiraiya thought, since he hadn't been able to complete the seal in time, but he needed to do something, otherwise they were all going to die.

Having no other choice, Jiraiya activated the seal, as it glowed brightly. Before a barrier began formed in the sky, just as the Tailed Beast Bomb hit, detonating the moment it hit the barrier. And for a moment, it seemed like the barrier would hold up, before it shattered like glass, as the shockwave of the explosion rocked the village, destroying dozens of buildings.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto lowered himself and roared loudly, believing he had won. Only to grunt, when a battered and bruised Jiraiya, with Fukasaku and Shima being gone, appeared in front of him and slapped a seal on his forehead.

"Sorry kid, but this has to be done." Jiraiya said, as Naruto grabbed his head, while feeling his power start to fade, as he shouted again and kicked Jiraiya in his head, before rushing after him, refusing to stop fighting, as he forced his power to stay up.

Orochimaru motioned the Sound Four to lower the barrier, frowning as he now sensed Naruto's power was rapidly dropping, as he fought Jiraiya.

"Well, this doesn't look good. Do you think he's really finished this time?" Orochimaru questioned, glancing at Arashi, who was panting and feeling tired from everything happening around him.

"I'm afraid so." Said Arashi, sensing Naruto's power was dropping, and believed his nephew would be defeated.

Orochimaru smirked at this, before glancing at Sarutobi, who had yet to try and join the fight, or attack him. His attention fully on Naruto, as he fought both his students.

"I'm not so sure. How about a little test?" Said Orochimaru, before turning towards Arashi.

Then, before the man could react, Orochimaru opened his mouth as the Kusanagi shot out, and stabbed Arashi right through his heart. The former Jōnin gasped in shock and pain, before he slumped over dead. His body hitting the roof, when Orochimaru pulled out his sword.

'What the fuck?!' Tayuya thought, shocked at Orochimaru's action, as while she didn't like the old bastard for putting that collar on Naruto, she that knew Naruto genuinely cared about his uncle.

That's when it clicked for Tayuya, on what Orochimaru was planning. With the redhead quickly getting away to find cover, from what was about to happen.

"Ah-hem. Oh, Naruto look! It's such a tragedy!" Orochimaru shouted, while pointing at Arashi's corpse, this getting Naruto's attention as he stopped fighting Jiraiya, and looked to see what happened.

"It's your uncle! He was killed by the Hokage! I tried stopping him, but there was nothing I could do!" Said Orochimaru, selling the act that he was truly "devastated" by what happened, while Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked at Orochimaru in shock at the accusation, before their eyes widened in realization.

"Orochimaru…what have you done?" Sarutobi questioned.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he felt a pulse go through his body when he saw his uncle's motionless corpse. Shaking, Naruto turned away and grabbed his head as the seal on him started crack, before it suddenly shattered as his power skyrocketed, unable to be suppressed anymore.

"U-U-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted in rage, anger, and sadness as his aura erupted around him.

'Oh Kami, this power…' Jiraiya thought, as Naruto screamed again, pulses of energy shot off him, distorting their surroundings.

Naruto's screams increased in volume, along with his power, as his sclera turned a glowing red, and his pupils seemed to have shattered, vanishing from his eyes. His aura then shot off of him, covering the Uzumaki in a red-orange dome of pure energy, that soon shot straight into the sky, transforming into a pillar.

Jiraiya gasped in shock at the power he was feeling, as he saw dark storm clouds began covering the sky, with red lightning crashing down from them.

That's when he saw Naruto rising out of the ground, his hair now being a flaming orange color with matching glowing red eyes, along with having grown in size, as well as muscle mass. Naruto then gave another shout, as he absorbed the distortion released from his power, back into himself, while the pillar of energy condensed into a sphere around him.

"Jiraiya, get out of here now!" Sarutobi exclaimed, before jumping down beside his student, with Jiraiya looking at him in surprise.

"What?! You can't be seriously thinking you're going to fight him, sensei?!" Questioned Jiraiya, knowing that just from the power Naruto was releasing, he doubted anyone could hope to stop him.

"I have to, this all started, because of my decision. Now it's my responsibility to try, and end it now." Hiruzen said, looking at the sphere of energy with Naruto inside, now realizing that this was the power he used, all those years ago.

"Yes! Show me your power!" Said Orochimaru, smiling madly at the power Naruto was unleashing.

Naruto shouted, as he continued absorbing the distortion, while the sphere around him shrunk slightly. Until suddenly, it began releasing a massive barrage of hundreds of blasts, that rained down on Konoha. The blasts destroying everything in sight, along with incinerating anyone who wasn't able to escape the blasts.

With not only the village being bombarded, but the Hokage Monument and forests surrounding Konoha, as well. With nowhere being safe from the near endless storm of explosions.

All while Orochimaru didn't move a muscle, not even glancing as the Sound Four tried escaping the explosions, only to end up being caught in one themselves. With only Tayuya still alive, having gone for cover, after Orochimaru killed Arashi.

"Holy shit." Muttered Tayuya, her eyes wide open in shock at what she was witnessing, never imagining that she'd see someone with this kind of power.

Naruto then gave a final shout, as the energy dome exploded off of him, consuming anything and everything around him. With Jiraiya and Sarutobi having to jump back, to avoid being consumed by the blast.

Unfortunately, that's when Naruto himself showed up, now being consumed by his rage, before proceeding to attack the Hokage and Sannin. Grabbing them both by their heads, and slamming them into the ground, flying at highspeed as he dragged them through the nearly destroyed village.

The transformed Uzumaki then threw them into the air, and roared as he fired an energy beam from his mouth, at them. Only for Tsunade, having recovered, to appear behind and punch him in the back of his head, redirecting the blast to in front of Naruto, rather than above.

"Don't forget abou-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsunade said, only to scream in complete pain, when Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around her tightly, crushing her bones.

Grunting, Naruto flew right into the air, going miles up, before suddenly stopping. With the whiskered teen, giving a shout, as he wrapped his hands around Tsunade's throat, and immediately nosedived straight to the ground. Using the Senju as a battering ram, while smashing his way through everything, as he went deeper and deeper.

Naruto then stopped, before flying back up to the surface, holding the beaten and near-dead Tsunade by the head, who he then tossed aside. Before turning around and unleashing another mouth blast at Jiraiya and Sarutobi, when the two tried attacking him from behind, only to be met with the energy attack consuming them.

Seeing that those three were gone, Naruto roared again, before flying around looking for more prey to kill, soon finding Orochimaru and flying straight towards him. The Snake Sannin's eyes widening, upon seeing that Naruto's attention was now on him, knowing now would be the time to make a retreat.

Only to be grabbed by Naruto, who lifted the Sannin up and ripped him in half, before throwing the two halves into the air, and reducing them to ash with another blast. Roaring again, Naruto simply began flying around, and destroying everything in sight.

Tayuya, meanwhile, came out of her hiding spot, looking at the berserk Naruto with wide eyes.

"It's like…he's been reduced to an animal, only knowing how to rampage and kill everything around him." Tayuya muttered, listening as Naruto screamed, roared, and destroyed everything around him.

It was such a stark contrast to the soft-spoken and gentle boy she first met, now seeming like a feral beast, with his mindset now permanently focused on "kill everything that moves". Tayuya couldn't help, but frown, seeing such a person being reduced to nothing, but crazed killing machine, finding it sad that he's like this.

'I hope you can find a way to control yourself, blondie.' Tayuya thought.

Meanwhile, Naruto hadn't stopped in his rampage, before flying up into the air and roaring loudly as his power flared up again, as it continued growing. All while Naruto threw his head back, as his aura erupted into a pure crimson red one, along with his orange hair turning into a matching crimson red. Along with him growing even more massive, now standing at three meters tall, and the clothes on his upper body were ripped apart from his giant frame.

Flying back down to the village, Naruto threw his arms out, forming two energy spheres that gained spinning disks around them, which Naruto threw as the attacks detonating, destroying even more of the village.

Though, Naruto paused momentarily, when Danzō suddenly appeared before him.

For the most part, Danzō had remained hidden and waiting for the invasion to end, having been fully aware it would happen, given his past dealings with Orochimaru. The only reason he didn't interfere, was because he was wanted Orochimaru to kill Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. This way, the position for Hokage would be up for grabs, and the only viable candidates to challenge him would be dead. So, Danzō let the invasion happen, knowing it'd allow him to finally get the position, he coveted for most of his life, and could finally start making Konoha into what it's meant to be.

It got even better, when he learned that Orochimaru had brought that fool Arashi and the Jinchūriki, with him. Meaning once Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were dead, he can also get Konoha's weapon back. Using Shisui's Sharingan to place him under his control, then kill Orochimaru and Arashi, Danzo would make himself into the hero, who saved Konoha from destruction. Then once he's Hokage, he'll be able to bring the other villages under his control, and rule all of the Elemental Nations.

"Time to go back where you belong, Kyūbi-" Said Danzō, only to suddenly be cutoff.

While the last rational part of Naruto's mind had been confused by the elder's sudden appearance, his animalistic rage soon took hold again. With the transformed teen roaring loudly, before backhanding Danzō, sending him flying off into the distance.

With that taken care of, Naruto resumed his rampage, destroying everything around him, and killing anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. All the while, his power kept going higher and higher, to the point that reality itself started becoming distorted around him.

Naruto then unleashed another earth-shattering roar; this time being accompanied by a cracking sound, as the impact of his roar caused cracks to start forming in the air. The cracks growing bigger and bigger, the longer Naruto screamed, along with his still growing power.

Until finally, a deafening shattering noise was heard, as Naruto's power forcefully ripped open a hole in reality, showing a swirling red and purple mass within, while emitting purple smoke, with the rift soon beginning to pull Naruto towards it. Not knowing what was happening, Naruto fought against the pull, which only seemed to grow stronger, the more he fought it. Causing various people that were nearby, to begin getting sucked into the rift.

Despite his struggles, Naruto soon found himself unable to resist the pull anymore, and gave a final shout as he fell into the rift, as well.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep we see Naruto entering his own versions of the Wrath State, Super Saiyan, and Legendary Super Saiyan, during his fights, with the latter two being the result of Orochimaru killing Arashi, leading to Naruto going completely berserk; killing and destroying everything and everyone around him, while his power continued to grow. With it finally reaching the point his power began distorting reality before eventually tearing open a rift which sucked in Naruto (and some others as well) sending him to an unknown location. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the new world Naruto has landed in, along with who else got sucked into the rift with him, plus the aftermath of his rampage in Konoha. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Sitting within one of the solitary confinement cells inside Hōzuki Castle, also known as the Blood Prison, was Danzō Shimura. The former elder sitting in his cell, muttering to himself, while wearing a straitjacket. Along with his prosthetic Sharingan/Mokuton arm and Shisui's Sharingan eye having been removed, ensuring he had no way of escaping. Not that any of the guards, or the warden Mui, believed that Danzō would try to escape, in his current state.

Currently, both Mui and several members of the prison guards were looking at Danzō in his cell, through a small opening in the door. The warden shaking his head, when Danzō suddenly burst into insane laughter, before going back to muttering to himself. The former elder having been like this, ever since he had been brought into the prison.

It had all started, after the destruction of Konoha, with the other villages having sent several teams to investigate the destruction. Along with checking on the Ninja they had sent to observe the Chūnin Exams, to see if they had managed to make it out, alive. And to discover the cause of just how one of the Five Great Hidden Villages, could suddenly be destroyed in less than a day.

But when the teams arrived, the only thing they found was a destroyed and deserted village, aside from Danzō, who they found standing in the center. With his bandages gone, revealing his prosthetic arm, made of Hashirama Senju's cells and implanted with numerous Sharingan, along with Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan in his right eye. With all the Sharingan on his Mokuton Arm being closed shut, and Shisui's Sharingan eye being rendered blind.

All the while, Danzō didn't even seem to notice the Ninja, instead laughing like a madman.

After they had taken Danzō in, it was soon discovered he had tried using an Uchiha Kinjutsu, known as Izanagi, in order to rewrite reality, at the cost of a Sharingan going permanently blind. Making it so Konoha was never destroyed and was restored to its former glory. Along with having Naruto Uzumaki, the one they learned caused the destruction, made into Konoha's loyal weapon.

Only for Danzō's plan to fail, whether being due to such a feat being impossible for Izanagi to perform, or Danzō simply didn't have enough Chakra required to do such a thing. Showing that even a reality warping Genjutsu, like Izanagi, while able to save someone from dying, couldn't perform a miracle of such a scale.

Though, this didn't stop Danzō from trying again and again, to use Izanagi to rewrite reality, with each attempt failing and costing him another Sharingan. With each failed attempt causing his mind to break more and more, along with causing him to make more drastic changes.

Such as making it so he had been chosen to become the Sandaime Hokage, making it so all three Sannin were still loyal to Konoha and members of ROOT. That he wiped out the Uchiha, personally, while allowing a few to live so he can force them to become a breeding stock. Each attempt failing, with Danzō's final attempt being that not only was Konoha restored, but also ruled the world, with Danzō as emperor.

After the final attempt, Danzō's mind had completely shattered, with him now living in his delusional world, laughing a like a complete maniac.

Mui doubted that Danzō even knew where he was anymore, too trapped in his own mind. The warden then closed the hatch and looked at the guards.

"What's been happening in the other nations?" Mui questioned, wanting to know what's happened, since the destruction of Konoha.

"Otogakure has fallen into a civil war, sir. With Orochimaru's death, it's been split between those who wanted to leave and those who remain loyal to the late Snake Sannin, punishing anyone who tries leaving." Answered one guard.

"The remaining nations are currently locked in a power struggle, fighting over who gets to claim not only Konoha's territory, but the Land of Fire as a whole. Along with hunting down any refugees that were able to escape when they could. So far, there have been small skirmishes, but it's possible that things may soon start to escalate." Another guard said, with Mui sighing at hearing what a mess the Elemental Nations have become.

He knew the reason that all of the Land of Fire was being claimed by the other nations, was due to various nobles having been among the casualties of Naruto's rampage. With the current Fire Daimyō and his family having been among those that died. Leaving the Land of Fire, both without a Kage and a Daimyō, leaving it up for grabs.

"What a mess. But it's a shame that the Uzumaki boy is gone. With the power he had, we could have opened the Box of Ultimate Bliss ten times over." Mui muttered.

"Uh sir, not to question you, but that sounds like a horrible plan. He would have been more likely to go berserk and kill us all." Another guard said, nervously, knowing it wasn't wise to question Mui.

"It's fine, and you're right. While his power would have been more than enough to open the Box, it'd mean nothing, if he killed us all before it could be used." Said Mui, knowing that while he wanted nothing more than to see his son again, it'd mean nothing, if they all died.

'But I can't help, but wonder, where exactly did that rift take Uzumaki and the others?' Mui wondered, having heard of the rift that had been opened from Naruto's power, and that both he and several others were pulled into it, with the warden wondering just where it took them.

Though he soon shook his head of those thoughts, knowing it didn't matter now, and left to resume his duties.

*Unknown Location*

Though, unknown to many, in a remote part of the Land of Fire, Kabuto stood over the dead body of Anko Mitarashi, with the newly revived Orochimaru standing beside him.

Anko had been one of the few that were able to escape Naruto's rampage, only for her to soon be ambushed by Kabuto. With the Medic-Nin using a sample of Orochimaru's DNA, which the Snake Sannin had a few on hand, just in case his body was ever entirely destroyed. Before using it to extract the fragment of Orochimaru's soul in Anko's Curse Mark, reviving the Snake Sannin, before killing Anko.

"How ironic, Anko, you dedicated your entire life to killing me, and yet, it's through you that I live again. I suppose that even a failed experiment can prove useful." Orochimaru said mockingly to his former student's corpse.

"What's the plan now, Orochimaru-sama? Will we return to Oto and reveal your revival?" Kabuto asked, wondering what they'll do now, with Oto having fallen into a civil war.

"No, Otogakure served its purpose, and can self-destruct for all I care. No, we will be tracking down wherever Naruto has gone to. After the power he displayed, I'm not finished with him, just yet." Said Orochimaru.

"Are you sure that's wise? After what he did to Konoha and falling through that rift that he created. It's possible he's dead or trapped in between dimensions." Kabuto said.

"He's still alive, I can feel it. As for being trapped, if he is, it's unlikely that he will be for long. After all, with his power, he can just as easily open a new rift, until he lands somewhere. But we won't be going after him just yet, we still have to pinpoint the dimension he is now in, along with waiting for him to learn to control his power." Said Orochimaru, while knowing that some would believe it unwise to allow Naruto to learn to control his power, giving him the chance to grow even stronger.

But Orochimaru saw the way that Naruto fought, after his first transformation. He had been reduced to nothing, but a feral animal, killing anything that so much as moved. Once he learned to control that power, he'd be able to actually think and control his actions. And the Snake Sannin would rather take his chances with a Naruto, who can control his power, rather than one that only focused on killing.

Kabuto nodded at his master's words, before the two Shunshined away, with only Anko's corpse being left in the area.

*Jump City*

Meanwhile, in Jump City, California, home of the Teen Titans. The Titans were currently meeting within the living area of their home, Titan's Tower.

"Cyborg, Raven, what's the emergency?" Asked Robin, the leader of the Titans and former sidekick of the Batman, while looking at his teammates who had called him, Beast Boy, and Starfire, saying it was an emergency.

"A little over ten minutes ago, my sensors started going crazy, picking energy spikes all over the world. With the biggest one, being found close by, in the canyons." Cyborg said, bringing up a map of the world, with several red dots, showing the general vicinity of the energy spikes, with one being found just outside of Jump City, in the canyons.

"That's not all. I sensed this energy, and it's not one native to Earth, or even this dimension. Whoever has this power, they're strong and…full of rage." Said Raven, while suppressing a shiver, since even now, she could still sense whoever was the cause of the dimensional anomalies, with her empathic ability, and their rage alone made her feel like she was confronting her father, only much, much worse.

This made Robin frown, not being a stranger to such events, thanks to his adventures with his mentor. And it always made him unnerved, when dealing with beings from different dimensions. Aliens and super villains he can handle and know what to expect. But one never knows what to expect, when dealing with visitors from another dimension. With Raven saying that whoever came through was filled with rage, didn't ease his nerves, either.

"Titans, let's move out and investigate. Be on guard, but don't attack, unless whoever we're dealing with proves to be hostile." Said Robin, with the other four nodding, before they all went out to investigate the anomaly.

*Canyons*

Meanwhile, out in the canyons, Tayuya groaned as she woke up.

"Fuck…feels like I had a damn mountain dropped on me." Muttered Tayuya, while sitting up and rubbing her head to stave off the headache.

Looking around, Tayuya frowned in confusion at her new surroundings, before soon remembering just what happened.

'Right, blondie went on a rampage, and literally ripped reality a new one then…blondie!' Tayuya thought, with her recollection being cut off, when she saw Naruto lying on a ground, a short distance away from her, and he wasn't moving.

"Blondie, blondie, Naruto!" Tayuya called out, becoming even more worried, when he didn't respond.

Getting up, Tayuya ran over to him, hesitantly reaching out to check his pulse, not wanting him to suddenly wake up, and go on another rampage.

'Well, at least you're still alive. Now, I just have to hope you wake up, and don't start destroying everything again.' Thought Tayuya, relieved that Naruto was still alive, before looking around, wondering just where it was that rift took them.

Though, before Tayuya could wonder about this any further, the Titans soon showed up, with the teen heroes being shocked to find the source of one of the energy spikes being two teenagers around their age. This also got Tayuya's attention, as she quickly got into a stance, while raising a brow at their strange appearance.

"What the fuck are you five supposed to be?" Tayuya questioned, once again surprising the Titans, this time at her crass language, before raising their hands, showing they weren't a threat.

"Easy, we aren't here to hurt you. My names Robin, these are my friends and teammates, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven." Introduced Robin.

"Hey dude!" Beast Boy greeted.

"Sup, little red." Said Cyborg.

"Greetings friend, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Starfire said, while smiling brightly.

"Hello." Said Raven, while looking at Naruto, seeing that the rage was coming from him.

Tayuya looked at them with a raised but nodded in response to their greetings.

"Okay, why are you here?" Tayuya said.

"We're here, because Cyborg and Raven sensed an energy spike and dimensional anomaly, appearing outside of Jump City, along with several others all over the world. We came here to investigate, before finding you and him. We wanted to know what happened, and how you two got here." Robin said, with Tayuya looking at them all, while seeing that they didn't look like they were about to attack and relaxed slightly.

"Before I tell you anything, I have some questions of my own." Said Tayuya, wanting to see what the runts knew about the Elemental Nations, and if they were still in them, or somewhere else entirely.

"Alright, what do you wanna know?" Asked Robin, upon seeing that she was willing to cooperate with them.

"Okay. Any of you know of a place, called the Elemental Nations? Anything about Hidden Villages and Kage?" Tayuya asked, only to be met with five confused looks, none of the Titans knowing a place called the Elemental Nations, or the Hidden Villages that she mentioned.

"Fucking hell, we're so screwed." Muttered Tayuya, seeing that the rift didn't just teleport them somewhere else, it took them to an entirely new dimension.

"So, can you tell us what happened, and how you two got here?" Robin asked, with Tayuya regarding them warily, since she'd normally be wary about telling a group of people, she's just met who she really is.

But Tayuya could see that they weren't hostile towards them, and they did seem to want to help, which she and Naruto would need in this new world. Sighing, Tayuya went against her better judgment, and began telling the Titans about where she and Naruto were from, her previous affiliations, the kind of person Orochimaru was like, the plan for the invasion, meeting Naruto and his uncle, and his proceeding rampage, which resulted in them being sent here.

With the Titans being shocked and horrified at what they heard, with Robin doubting even the Joker could be as twisted as this Orochimaru person. Along with them now being wary, after that hearing Tayuya used to be one of his enforcers, with the only reason they didn't take her in, after hearing everything she's done, was because she hasn't committed any crimes in their world, yet.

Robin also looked at Raven and Starfire, while seeing them both nodding, with Raven being an empath and Starfire being able to read her emotions and body language. The two female Titans could sense Tayuya was done with her former master and wanted to try and be better.

Given Starfire's warrior upbringing and her powers being tied to her emotions, she was able to take notice such things, and knew that Tayuya wasn't an enemy.

"Alright, thank you for telling us all this, and being honest, Tayuya. If you want, you and Naruto are welcome to stay at Titans Tower, until you're both more familiar with this world, and figure out what you want to do once you're both settled." Said Robin, with Tayuya being surprised at the offer, one which normally would have set her on edge, coming from a complete stranger, but she could also see that Robin was being genuine.

"Thanks. But I'm not sure that's such a good idea, I have no idea when blondie will wake up, and if he'll still be in his berserker state." Tayuya said, looking at Naruto and seeing that while he's returned to normal, that didn't mean his mind still wasn't consumed by rage

"Right. Raven, would you be able to look into Naruto's mind, and see if his rage has passed? And if it hasn't, would you be able to calm him down, so when he wakes up, he doesn't go berserk?" Asked Robin, while looking at the girl, with Raven looking at Naruto for a moment, before nodding.

"I can try." Raven said, before going over and kneeling down in front of Naruto's head, placing her hands on both sides of it, before closing her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted, as she used her powers to look into Naruto's mind, and see if he was still controlled by his rage, with Tayuya tensing, when she saw Naruto's face scrunch up.

"You may wanna step back." Warned Tayuya, as she and the Titans stepped back, just in case Naruto woke up and started attacking, though the Titans became worried when Raven stopped chanting, and her own face scrunched up.

"Friend Raven, is something wrong?" Starfire asked, worried that something was happening,

"I…I'm trying…there's just endless anger and hatred, it's…I can't…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Raven screamed as her eyes snapped open, with them now being solid glowing red, with Naruto's own eyes snapping open and glowing black with a white outline, as their minds were unintentionally linked together.

A result of Raven's latent demonic energy reacting and mixing with the Kyūbi's Chakra, that Naruto had inherited. Since the rage and hatred it contained, made the Kyūbi's Chakra close enough to demonic energy, to get a reaction. Despite not actually being demonic in nature, itself.

Though, another energy in Raven, was also pulled to the surface, one that surprised Tayuya.

'How the fuck does goth girl have Chakra?' Thought Tayuya, looking at the other Titans and couldn't sense any Chakra from them, but now she could sense it from Raven.

Raven and Naruto shouted as they found themselves unable to move, as their minds became linked together, with the two seeing the memories of the other. Both of them seeing all their memories, every single one, all of them through the eyes of the other.

The Titans tried rushing to help their friend, only to be thrown back by the releasing Chakra and magic energy.

When it finally stopped, Raven was pushed back gripping her head, while Naruto fell unconscious again.

"Raven! What happened?!" Robin asked, with Raven stepping back as she gripped her head.

"I…I saw…" Muttered Raven, her body shaking as her power began reacting to her emotions, no longer being able to suppress them.

"What did you see?" Robin said, hesitantly stepping forward, only to immediately step back, when Raven's head snapped up, showing rather than her normal amethyst purple eyes, she now had four glowing red eyes.

"_**I SAW THOSE FUCKING ANIMALS GET EXACTLY WHAT THEY DESERVE!"**_ Raven shouted demonically, before she floated into the air, her cloak covering her body as he moved in an unseen wind, with tendrils of magic lashing out at her surroundings.

"_**Those humans should be lucky, they're already dead! No, they can't even be called human, after what they did to Naruto! If those monsters, no, monsters can't even describe them! They were demons! Funny, how they called Naruto a demon, and yet they were the ones acting like demons! If they weren't dead, I'd go there and kill them, myself! As far as I'm concerned, the multiverse is better off with those animals reduced to ash!"**_ Exclaimed Raven, with a demented smile, much to the Titans' shock and horror at what their normally calm and collected was saying, and how she was acting.

The reason for Raven's calm and cool demeanor shattering into one of rage, was due to what she saw from Naruto's memories. The treatment he endured from the people of Konoha, and the beatings he suffered; the warped "care" and poor treatment that he received from Arashi, after he became consumed by revenge; and Orochimaru wanting to turn him into an attack dog and unleash his power, while blaming the Sandaime for killing his uncle, who despite everything he did, Naruto actually cared about him.

But what made Raven really angry, was that despite all that, Naruto remained a kind and caring person, who didn't even enjoy fighting, only doing it, because of his uncle. And in the end, it meant nothing, as he became a slave to his own rage, all for the desires of people who only used him.

"_**They all deserved to die!"**_ Hissed Raven, grabbing her head as her clothes began turning scarlet red, with her own anger beginning to take over, as her powers began lashing out, even more.

"Raven, you must calm down!" Starfire said, while flying up in front of Raven, and grabbing her shoulders.

"_**Let go of me, Starfire!"**_ Raven growled, with Starfire shaking her head, and looking at her friend.

"No, best friends do not abandon each other! We help each other, just like we did to help save our friends from the Puppet King! And now you are in danger of hurting all of us and yourself if you do not control your emotions! Now please, Raven, calm down." Said Starfire, with Raven gritting her teeth.

"_**Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath **_Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted, as she began reigning in her powers and floated down to the ground, while her eyes returned to normal.

Taking a deep breath, Raven looked at herself and saw that she was back to normal, much to her relief, before she looked at Starfire with a small smile.

"Thank you, Starfire." Said Raven, glad her friend was able to pull her back, before her anger took full control.

"Raven, what exactly did you see inside Naruto's head?" Robin asked, stepping forward, after seeing Raven has calmed down.

"I…I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I'll only tell you if Naruto, himself, lets me." Said Raven, knowing it wasn't her place to tell them about Naruto's life, and what he went through, not unless she had Naruto's consent to tell them.

This Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy nod in understanding, being able to figure out that whatever Raven saw, it was personal and only Naruto could decide if they could learn about it, or not. The only thing they weren't aware of, being the Mind Link that Raven now had with Naruto, with her now being able to feel his emotions and thoughts more deeply than before.

"Alright, well let's head back to the tower, so we can get Naruto and Tayuya checked out." Said Robin, with the others nodding as Starfire picked up Naruto, being the only strong enough to lift him, while Tayuya rode Beast Boy's back, in his pterodactyl form.

Though as they made their way back to the tower, Raven couldn't help, but glance at Naruto in wonderment.

She had never felt so much rage, anger, and hatred in one person before. And the power he possessed, while not demonic in nature, it was very close to her own demonic power she inherited from her father. But beneath all of that, Raven had sensed something else inside of Naruto, something she hadn't expected.

Love.

Complete, unconditional love, a desire to protect, and a righteous fury. The strange part though, was that it wasn't coming from Naruto, but something else inside him. Something that loved Naruto unconditionally, and wanted to protect him, no matter what, along with being furious at everyone who would hurt him.

Looking at Naruto, Raven couldn't help, but wonder where those feelings are coming from.

Deciding to think about it later, Raven turned her attention back to returning to Titans Tower, with the others.

Though, unknown to the Titans, they weren't the only ones to detected the dimensional anomalies.

*Olympus*

High up, above the Empire State Building, the twelve Olympians were currently freaking out over the sudden disturbance, they felt from the dimensional anomalies. All of them having felt reality itself being forcibly ripped open, and sensing something powerful coming through, before landing somewhere on the western coast of America. With Zeus having immediately called a meeting, in order to find out, just what has arrived in their dimension.

"Artemis! You and you're Hunters are to find this anomaly, and deal with it." Zeus ordered his daughter, with Artemis nodding her head.

"What should we do, once we find the anomaly?" Asked Artemis.

"I leave that decision up to you, daughter. Whether you merely observe it, subdue and capture it, or kill it." Said Zeus.

"Uh sis, before you go, there's something else that happened." Apollo said, nervously, while doing a good job at hiding just how badly, he was freaking out internally.

"What is it Apollo?" Questioned Poseidon, with all eyes now on the Sun God, who gulped.

"Well you see, the moment I sensed the anomaly…the Great Prophecy vanished. I can no longer see a clear future." Revealed Apollo, much to the shock of all the Olympians before pandemonium enveloped all of Olympus.

With the same thing happening to the Fates, as all the Strings of Fate began unravelling themselves, as the futures changed or were erased, completely. None of the Fates knowing what was happening, and were freaking out that they could no longer control the destinies of the inhabitants of Earth.

*Asgard*

On Asgard, the kingdom of the Norse Gods, there were currently no battles being fought. As everyone, whether they be deity or mortal-turned-Einherjar, were looking in complete shock and disbelief at the latest revelation, given by a now stone-faced and serious Odin.

"...Thus due to unexpected circumstances, the prophecy of Ragnarök will no longer occur, as the Fates themselves have confirmed, that said event has vanished from their sight, for good." Odin spoke, gravely, even if one part of him couldn't help but feel relief, that his fated death would no longer occur, nor the destruction of the whole world.

"And I checked as well, with my eye only to see not a trace of Ragnarök, as well."

With that said, an uncomfortable moment of silence was made, as everyone tried to process what was revealed, and once they did...

CRASH!

...Pandemonium Broke Loose!

Thus many of those presents went wild, some fighting each other for a myriad of reasons, while others either freaked out or cheered at the fact that they wouldn't die for good anymore, nor would the world be destroyed.

However many weren't celebrating or freaking out, with one such person being Loki. Who was stuck between being furious that his chance to shine was gone for good, and relieved that he wouldn't die at the blade of Heimdall.

Another, was a curious Freya, who knew just like Odin, knew that Ragnarök's disappearance must have been due to the unexpected crack in reality, and the power felt behind it. Which made her think about finding whoever was responsible for that, and see if they could...entertain her, per say.

'Truly, what a twist~.' Freya thought with an amused smirk, as she saw Odin order some Valkyries, including that poor Rossweisse, to get ready to look out for said unknown variable.

*Heaven*

Within Heaven, the Angels had also sensed the dimensional anomaly, and the immense power of whoever came through it. But it wasn't just their power, they sensed, but also the great rage and sorrow, as well.

"Gabriel, I want you to gather a team of loyal and skilled Exorcists and Angels to find the source of this power, rage, and sorrow. And if possible, find out what ails it and help." Michael said, while looking at his sister, with Gabriel nodding in confirmation.

"I'll leave right away, brother." Replied Gabriel, wishing to help whoever could have such rage and sorrow, within them.

*Grigori*

Meanwhile, the leader of the Grigori, Azazel was busy putting together his own team, to go and investigate the dimensional anomaly. While making sure to keep a close eye on Kokabiel, not wanting that warmonger to do something to provoke whoever could have such power and end up getting them all killed.

"Maybe I'll send Penemue with the team." Azazel muttered to himself, knowing he could trust Penemue to handle this peacefully, and not make the Grigori a potentially powerful enemy, perhaps even get them an ally, in the process.

*UnderWorld*

While in the Underworld, the Four Satans were having their own meeting to discuss the dimensional anomaly, and what they should do. All of them wary of whatever being could possess such power, far surpassing even Sirzechs and Ajuka, who were considered Super Devils, and the strongest Devils alive.

"Serafall, you are in charge of Foreign Affairs. I'm sending you, along with a team of your choosing, to investigate this anomaly and whatever the source may be. Though, do so carefully, in case it's in the territory of another Faction, or Pantheon." Said Sirzechs, as Serafall nodded with a rare serious expression on her face.

"I'll go get a team assembled, right away." Serafall replied, leaving to do just that.

*Khaos Brigade*

Ophis looked at the gathered Khaos Brigade, having summoned all the members, after sensing the strange dimensional anomaly, and the power it possessed. Power that Ophis could use to finally get rid of that Baka Red, once and for all, while reclaiming her quiet and peaceful home.

"All of you, I want you to find the source of the dimensional anomaly, and have it brought to me, as soon as possible." Ophis ordered, with everyone nodding in agreement, while inwardly thinking of how they can use this anomaly for themselves, and their own ambitions.

Though unknown to all the Factions and Pantheons, while they were so focused on the powerful anomaly created by Naruto. They completely overlooked several smaller anomalies, throughout the world.

*Unknown Location*

Walking through a forest were two girls, these girls being Yakumo Kurama and Karin Uzumaki, both of whom having been among the ones sucked through the dimensional rift, created by Naruto.

The two were still having trouble, coming to terms with what happened, and the rampage that they saw Naruto go on. With Yakumo having simply gone to Konoha with her Anbu guards, to purchase more art supplies, since everyone else was preoccupied with the Chūnin Exam Finals. While Karin had been a participant in the exams, before being eliminated in the Second Test.

When the invasion had started, Yakumo had hidden herself under her Genjutsu, afraid of being found and killed, or worse. While Karin had found her hiding spot and hid with her. Having been able to sense Yakumo, under her Genjutsu, with her Mind's Eyes of the Kagura. The two girls hiding together, simply waiting for the invasion to end, and they wouldn't have to worry about being attacked.

That is until they saw and felt Naruto's transformations, being frozen in shock, fear, and amazement at the power that one person could have. Even more so when they felt his power continue tom rise with each moment. Though they were afraid, when he began rampaging around the village, afraid he'd find them and kill them.

Only for them to be shocked, when his power reached the point that a rift in reality was ripped open. One, which both of them had fallen through, landing in this forest. Thankfully, they had landed together, so didn't have to worry about being in an unknown location, alone.

What did worry them, was when Karin couldn't sense any Chakra, at all.

Karin and Yakumo were pulled from their thoughts, when they heard someone walking towards them, making them tense in worry. Only to relax, when they saw a girl their age, with long blonde hair and wide blue eyes, looking at them in surprise.

"Uh, hi." The girl said, while waving at them, which Karin and Yakumo hesitantly returned.

"Hello." Said Karin.

"You wouldn't happen to know anywhere, we can rest, do you?" Yakumo asked, starting to become tired with all the walking, and needed to find somewhere to rest.

"Uh, yeah, there's a town a couple miles, that way. I can take you there if you want." Offered the girl, while pointing behind her, with the two smiling in relief.

"Yes, thank you, that'd be great. My name's Karin Uzumaki." Karin introduced.

"I'm Yakumo Kurama." Said Yakumo, with the girl smiling at them, before guiding them toward the town.

"The names Terra, nice to meet you both."

*Gobi Desert*

In the middle of the Gobi Desert, Gaara crushed another person, who had been unfortunate enough to come across the murderous Jinchūriki.

"Pathetic, you fools can never prove my existence. Only one person can ensure, that I truly exist." Said Gaara, with wide-eyed psychotic expression on his face, swearing that he will find Naruto Uzumaki and kill him, to forever prove his own existence.

His desire for Naruto's blood, even making him ignore the shouts and protests of Shukaku, telling him not to go anywhere near Naruto.

*England*

Kakashi walked through England, wearing a trench coat over his uniform, and an eyepatch over his Sharingan, along with still having his facemask on.

The Jōnin looked down with a morose expression, lamenting his failure both to his sensei and his wife, along with his failure to protect their son.

'Minato-sensei, Kushina-senpai, I'm sorry, I failed.' Kakashi thought, knowing he failed both Naruto and his parents, like he did.

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. And I'm worse than trash, I'm a coward." Kakashi solemnly muttered, knowing the reason that he never approached Naruto, nor helped Arashi to raise him, was due to Kakashi closing his heart, and the painful memories of those he lost, including Naruto's parents.

Something, that Naruto had ultimately paid for.

Leading to Naruto becoming that…thing that had destroyed Konoha and killed hundreds, without regret or remorse.

Pulling out his Icha Icha book, Kakashi looked at it silently, with his mind unwillingly going to how he saw Naruto incinerate Jiraiya and the Sandaime, as if they were little more than insects.

Sighing, Kakashi tossed the book into the trash, having no desire to keep it, with all the bad memories it'd just bring up. Though as he walked past a bookstore, Kakashi saw a collection of books in the window, that got his attention.

'Sherlock Holmes, huh? Guess I'll need something new to read.' Kakashi thought, before entering the store.

*Unknown Location*

"Master, we found this boy unconscious, within the courtyard. What should we do with him?" Questioned a kneeling figure, as three figures kneeled before Ra's Al Ghul, who looked at the unconscious boy before him, while taking note of the leaf symbol on his headband, along with the red and white fan-like symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Bring him to the infirmary, I will personally ask him of his purpose for being here, and who he is, once he has awoken." Said Ra's, with the three assassins nodding, before picking the boy up and taking him to the infirmary, while the leader of the League of Assassins wondered if he had found a potential new recruit.

*Australia*

Meanwhile, in the Australian outback, Kurotsuchi and her father, Kitsuchi, walked through the land, searching for any sign of civilization. The two having been present, after her grandfather and the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, had sent them to observe the Chūnin Exams. Both as a way for them to have some father-daughter bonding, and to get a feel of the Genin from Konoha and Suna, that are in her generation.

Only for that plan to go straight to hell, when the invasion started, even more so when Naruto transformed, and began rampaging across the village. All of it leading to that dimensional rift being opened, and both of them being sucked through, landing in an unknown location.

With their only choice being to simply start walking, and hope to find civilization soon, and find out where they are.

*Hawaii*

"Ugh, now that wasn't cool." Samui muttered, as she got up with a groan, while grabbing the side of her head.

Having just regained consciousness, while completely ignoring an overweight tourist, who looked at her in shock. Having just seen her arrive via a dimensional rift, while his ice cream slid and fell off of his cone, with a splat.

Samui had been sent by the Yondaime Raikage, to scout out the contestants in the Chūnin Exam. So Kumo could have an idea on who to look out for, as potential threats, from her generation of Konoha and Suna Ninja. Unfortunately, things soon went to hell, when she was caught in the middle of Suna and Oto's invasion of Konoha. With things going from bad to worse, when Naruto went berserk, and started destroying anyone and anything that he saw move.

And while Samui usually wasn't one to show fear, having taken pride in being calm and collected, while on the battlefield. She couldn't deny that after seeing Naruto kill the Sanin and Sandaime Hokage, while sensing his ever rising power. That was definitely one of the few times that she had felt fear, in a while.

'He was definitely a Jinchūriki of some kind. But he wasn't anything, like what I've seen from Yugito or Bee-sensei, nor what I studied about the Gold and Silver Brothers.' Samui thought, as she walked through the tropical jungle.

It wasn't like what she's seen from a regular Jinchūriki, nor what she knew about Pseudo-Jinchūriki, from her studies on Ginkaku and Kinkaku. It was almost like, Naruto's and the Bijū's Chakra had merged, and became one in the same.

Though Samui was pulled from her thoughts and speculation, when she exited the jungle and saw that she was at some kind of beach. It had a beautiful blue sky and clear emerald sea, with a town right by the beach. While noticing the various people, either swimming and playing in the water, or relaxing on the sand.

"Well, one thing's for sure, despite how I got here. I can't deny that the place that kid sent me, is actually pretty cool." Samui muttered, before letting a small smile form on her face.

Deciding to make lemonade out of her current situation and use this as an opportunity to relax. While she tries to figure out what she saw in Konoha, along with a way back home. If she can find out one, that is.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep we first see Danzō locked up in Hōzuki Castle, his mind completely shattered after seeing Konoha's destruction and his failure to use Izanagi to bring it back, leaving him trapped in his own delusional mind. We also see Kabuto has revived Orochimaru through Anko's Curse Mark before killing her, with Orochimaru making his own plans to go after Naruto. Then we see Naruto and Tayuya have landed outside of Jump City where they're found by the Titans who offer them help after hearing what happened to them, with Raven also checking Naruto's mind to make sure he won't go berserk again. Only to end up creating a mind link between them, with the two seeing all of each other's memories, leading to Raven almost being consumed by her own anger after seeing everything Naruto had to go through, with Starfire managing to pull her out of it. The Titans then head back to the tower, with Raven also noting the other emotions she felt deep inside of Naruto, ones that weren't coming from him. Finally, we then get a series of reactions from various Factions who sensed the dimensional anomaly caused by Naruto, along with seeing those who also got pulled into the rift and where they landed. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
